Todo para ti
by Pam Nayzeth
Summary: Carta de Lily Evans a quien fue su mejor amigo, Severus Snape.


Disclaimer: Los personajes del presente one-shot pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Todo para ti

Recuerdo aquellos días en los que aún éramos niños. Nuestra mayor preocupación eran las malas notas y las peleas; pero en el caso de éstas últimas, siempre duraban poco, y las reconciliaciones eran tan enternecedoras que en ocasiones buscaba motivos para hacerte enojar, sólo para escuchar el "te quiero" que me decías, intentando que te perdonara. Me gustaba la sonrisa de felicidad que aparecía en tu rostro cuanto te respondía "yo también"; me gustaba ser la única capaz de romper tus defensas, la única capaz de sacar ése lado tierno de ti, que los demás ni siquiera sospechaban que existían; que me dieras todo con tan sólo un por favor.

Me encantaba que me defendieras, pero me molestaba un poco no poder controlarte cuando te enojabas. Adoraba que te pusieras celoso, y odiaba que buscaras chicas con las que ponerme celosa. Me gustaba que me comprendieras, y me gustaba aún más que dijeras que yo era la única capaz de comprenderte. Me agradaba que, incluso después de mis desprecios, siguieras buscándome, como si yo fuera irremplazable, única, especial.

Aborrecía que me hicieras sentir egoísta cuando me hablabas de tus otras amistades: yo quería tenerte sólo para mí. Me deslumbrabas cuando decías que yo era la mejor amiga del mundo; y que tu mayor temor era perderme, y que yo me olvidara de ti.

─ Eso sería imposible, Severus ─ Respondía yo, intentando que no notaras la gran verdad de mis palabras.

¿Olvidarme de ti? En aquellos tiempos, era más probable que el cielo se cayera. ¡Pensaba en ti en todo momento!

Cuando me despertaba, lo primero que me preguntaba era si habías dormido bien. Durante el almuerzo, me preocupaba saber si la comida era de tu agrado. Durante las clases, rogaba que no te estuvieras aburriendo.

Solías decir que, gracias a mí, tu cielo tenía el doble de estrellas. Debo confesar ahora que tú hacías que los puntos brillantes en mi firmamento se triplicaran.

Pero, cuando menos lo esperábamos, la realidad se impuso: algo tan perfecto no estaba destinado a durar. Simplemente, el rojo y el verde no dan ningún otro color reconocible cuando se mezclan; el oro y la plata son opuestos, como el sol y la luna; el león y la serpiente, enemigos naturales.

Lo intentamos, pero supongo que al crecer nos dimos cuenta que ya no podíamos continuar sosteniendo aquella alocada amistad. Cada uno eligió su camino: tú criticabas el mío, yo criticaba el tuyo, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder. La vida puso ante nosotros una bifurcación y tomamos direcciones separadas. Al comenzar a caminar, ya no había manera de volver atrás.

Al principio, estuve orgullosa por ser lo suficientemente fuerte cómo para mantenerme firme, pero luego, al darme cuenta de que te había perdido, tuve más de un ataque de llanto. No intenté reprimir las lágrimas: estaba convencido de que cuando terminara de llorarte, la angustia desaparecería.

Me equivoqué. En lugar de esfumarse, la congoja se convirtió en rabia. ¡Cómo me molestaba verte con tus amigos, sonriendo de lo más contento! ¡Tú, que afirmabas que sin mí no eras nada!

Mi más ocurrente argumento para justificar tu actitud fue que en realidad actuabas para ocultar que por dentro estabas casi tan destruido como yo.

Severus Snape, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que nos separó? ¿fue solo la diferencia de ideología? Si dejamos a un lado a Voldemort y a la Orden del Fénix, puedo encontrar la respuesta solo mirando al espejo. Yo.

Si yo te hubiese explicado detalladamente cómo me sentía, estoy segura de que tu cariño por mí habría hecho que cambiaras. Si tan solo te hubiese dicho, sinceramente, lo que sentiría si te perdía… podría haber logrado que cambiaras. A esa certeza la he tenido siempre, y la seguiré teniendo hasta que mi alma abandone mi cuerpo. Sólo puedo decir en mi defense que mientras todo era perfecto, realmente no sabía como me sentiría al no tenerte en mi vida.

Con el paso de los años, pude llegar a comprender que en realidad todo es mejor así; y los últimos vestigios de dolor que aún quedaban en mi corazón fueron desapareciendo conforme avanzaba en la escritura de esta carta.

Llegó la hora de decir adiós, Severus. Quizás el destino vuelva a juntarnos en un futuro. Hasta entonces, estaré esperando fingiendo que no te espero.

Al final, solo me resta decir una cosa: Siempre he amado, y seguiré recordando por el resto de mi vida con el mismo amor, aquellos momentos en los que yo, Lily Evans, lo era todo para ti.


End file.
